<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break The Fall // Piper McLean by mentally_unstable_emoji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805402">Break The Fall // Piper McLean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji'>mentally_unstable_emoji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daughter of Artemis, F/F, F/M, Hunters of Artemis, LGBTQ Themes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne Jackson, sister to the infamous Percy Jackson. Daughter of Artemis, adopted by the Jackson's at 2. She doesn't want to fall in love. She never saw the point. Why would you fall for something that could break when you can fly with yourself? She didn't understand why people fell in love, everywhere she went she saw people kissing, hugging, holding hands, you name it. It aggravated her to no end. But when Roxanne meets Piper McLean, she can't help falling in love. The only thing she can wish for is if she must find love, by the Fates curse you Aphrodite, she can always hope Piper will break her fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean/Original Female Character(s), Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cast</strong>
</p><p>(I couldn't find an actress/model to fit Piper's nationality, sorry guys)</p><p><a href="https://i.redd.it/zkesg0pghpg31.jpg">Hannah</a> <a href="https://www.famousbirthdays.com/faces/kabel-hannah-image.jpg">Kabel</a> as <a href="https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSzkEA_bmIX5CIhGS2lfoM5Mx833vr39Z7M3w&amp;usqp=CAU">Roxanne</a> <a href="https://www.tvguidetime.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/08/Aestheticallyhannah.png">Jackson</a></p><p> <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d4/1b/27/d41b2709fe3d331ae436502bacd70976.jpg">Auli'i</a> <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/54/eb/59/54eb59059d6809a539c9b3a29de746bb.jpg">Cravalho</a> as <a href="https://www.lovepeaceandtinyfeet.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/Aulii-Cravalho-5-1024x683.jpg">Piper</a> <a href="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/1TPw-HNK01mTOYrL-mE-DSOB69Jb1wcdtadp1_xGie5-2B4xrSTEavjvimcqeEcmYy9aW3Eajwe2r2OTiisHxeja4Lq41o1VzfEsfZotpV6Du5PKraVKloI1wt2W-MejDKw7yY8Ou9y7aAUvvcc">McLean</a> </p><p><a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/25/90/5e/25905e1eae8838557539fae6f881ac5c.jpg">Alexander</a> <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/dd/40/51/dd4051f945611267eceec9741dcade51.jpg">Ludwig</a> as <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7d/4f/89/7d4f8956138bf2cddbf37318ad9ffd92.jpg">Jason</a> <a href="https://i.ytimg.com/vi/J326uN8Y8-Q/maxresdefault.jpg">Grace</a></p><p><a href="https://www.tubefilter.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/07/clubhouse-ftb.jpg">Isaak</a> <a href="https://c8d8q6i8.stackpathcdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/Isaak-Presley-Contact-Information.jpg">Presley</a> as <a href="http://www.teenidols4you.com/blink/Actors/isaak-presley/isaak-presley-1514591511.jpg">Leonidas</a> <a href="https://celebritycowboy.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/Isaak-Presley.jpg">Valdez</a></p><p><a href="https://www.etonline.com/sites/default/files/styles/max_1280x720/public/images/2014-12/640_the_100_finn_clarke_finale.jpg?itok=4lnfKufZ">Thomas</a> <a href="https://www.denofgeek.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/thomas_mcdonell.jpg?fit=640%2C380">McDonell</a> as <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/68/21/b8/6821b84415d68f7b650115d8cc631624.jpg">Percy</a> <a href="https://cdn.images.express.co.uk/img/dynamic/20/590x/secondary/The-100-2124090.jpg?r=1590071248340">Jackson</a></p><p><a href="https://gfycat.com/fixeddisfiguredalbertosaurus">AnnaSophia</a> <a href="https://moonlightlafarina.weebly.com/uploads/1/4/9/1/14919090/5895164.jpg?509">Robb</a> as <a href="https://data.whicdn.com/images/26955301/original.jpg">Annabeth</a> <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e7/b1/8d/e7b18db1d83c175dfcd56bae644e46a3.jpg">Chase</a></p><p><a href="https://assets.teenvogue.com/photos/5ebaa8dd214c1665b353540b/16:9/w_2560%2Cc_limit/skai-lede.jpg">Skai</a> <a href="https://www.etonline.com/sites/default/files/images/2020-09/155862_1608.jpg">Jackson</a> as <a href="https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BNDgwOWM5NjMtOTQ3NS00ZmFiLWE5MDgtNGEyMzZlZjg3OGY2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjA2OTkxOTU@._V1_.jpg">Hazel</a> <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DLPH9JEXoAIaenR.jpg">Levesque</a></p><p><a href="https://www.thefamouspeople.com/profiles/images/ki-hong-lee-2.jpg">Ki Hong</a> <a href="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mazerunner/images/d/da/Ki-hong-lee.jpg/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/450?cb=20130426022916">Lee</a> as <a href="https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRFvzKSw7CrGWhpdiwJWua4lsSkZ9wBBsN52w&amp;usqp=CAU">Frank</a> <a href="https://0.soompi.io/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/29114353/ki-hong-lee.png?s=7x5&amp;e=t">Zhang</a></p><p><a href="https://assets.mycast.io/actor_images/actor-lucas-jade-zumann-14347_tiny.jpg?1577986264">Lucas</a> <a href="https://assets.mycast.io/actor_images/actor-lucas-jade-zumann-7963_tiny.jpeg?1577590651">Zumann</a> as <a href="https://assets.mycast.io/actor_images/actor-lucas-jade-zumann-10386_large.jpg?1577631667">Nico</a> <a href="https://assets.mycast.io/actor_images/actor-lucas-jade-zumann-85022_large.jpg?1587933819">di Angelo</a></p><p><a href="https://static.onecms.io/wp-content/uploads/sites/6/2018/01/gettyimages-666858470-2000.jpg">Sofia</a> <a href="https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSqEGwFQjS8436jID7qzjKxeASfZRnU-qFPGg&amp;usqp=CAU">Carson</a> as <a href="https://hips.hearstapps.com/hmg-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/images/5-web-1556833687.jpg">Reyna</a> <a href="https://deadline.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/sofia-carson.jpg?w=630&amp;h=383&amp;crop=1">Ramirez-Arellano</a></p><p>
  <strong>Playlists</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Roxanne</p><p>- Little Miss Perfect by Taylor Louderman</p><p>- One Woman Army by Poreclain Black</p><p>- Tomboy by Destiny Rodgers</p><p>- Everytime We Touch by Cascada</p><p>- N.M.E. by Set It Off</p><p> </p><p>Piper</p><p>- My Way by Ava Max</p><p>- Shake It Off by Taylor Swift</p><p>- Partners In Crime by Set It Off and Ash Costello</p><p>- You're Such A by Hailee Steinfield</p><p>- drivers license by Olivia Rodrigo</p><p> </p><p>Jason</p><p>- Radioactive by Imagine Dragons</p><p>- Thunder by Imagine Dragons</p><p>- It's Time by Imagine Dragons</p><p>- Demons by Imagine Dragons</p><p>- Get Back Up Again by Anna Kendrick (I firmly believe on this one)</p><p> </p><p>Leo</p><p>- My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) by Fall Out Boy</p><p>- Boys In The Street by Greg Holden</p><p>- Body by Jordan Suaste</p><p>- Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off</p><p>- Angry Too by Lola Blanc</p><p> </p><p>Percy</p><p>- Perfect by Ed Sheeran</p><p>- Say My Name by Alex Brightman</p><p>- Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy</p><p>- Alone Together by Fall Out Boy</p><p>- Ashes by Stellar</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth </p><p>- Centuries by Fall Out Boy</p><p>- The Middle by Grey, Maren Morris, and Zedd</p><p>- Daisy by Ashnikko</p><p>- Hallelujah by Pentatonix</p><p>- Love Myself by Hailee Steinfield</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hazel</p><p>- Diva by Beyonce</p><p>- Ring The Alarm (clean version) by Beyonce</p><p>- Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande</p><p>- Don't Rain On My Parade by Glee Cast and Lea Michelle</p><p>- Poker Face by Lady Gaga</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frank</p><p>- Freaks by Jordan Clarke</p><p>- O.D.D. by Hey Violet</p><p>- Toothbrush by DNCE</p><p>- Cake By The Ocean by DNCE</p><p>- My House by Flo Rida</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nico</p><p>- Teenagers by My Chemical Romance</p><p>- Happier by Bastille and Marshmello</p><p>- Duality by Set It Off</p><p>- Outrunning Karma by Alec Benjamin</p><p>- Hayloft by Mother Mother</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reyna </p><p>- Lover by Plot Twist and Rose &amp; Kennedy</p><p>- Queen by Loren Gray</p><p>- Parents by Yungblud</p><p>- girls by Girl In Red</p><p>- The Bones by Maren Morris</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God, you're love sick." I rolled my eyes playfully, watching Leo bury his face in Jason's sweatshirt and lean his head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Really Pipes? Me? Love sick? Not a chance." Leo joked, fiddling with some screws and a shoelace. Jason groaned softly, his eyebrows scrunching as he started to wake up and Leo's face brightened, his lips curling into a happy smile.</p><p>Yeah, not love sick my backside.</p><p>"Welcome back to the world of the living." Leo grinned, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. Jason looked confused. Normally he would've laced their fingers together, kissed Leo back, and say some cheesy shit like 'hello love' or 'morning babe'. Leo noticed it too an furrowed his eyebrows, gently grabbing his hand. "Are you okay, Jase?"</p><p>Jason looked at Leo, then at me, then back at Leo, then at their intertwined hands and pulled them apart. "I-I'm sorry, I don't..." A flash of hurt flickered across Leo's face and he opened his mouth to say something before Coach Hedge cut beat him to it.</p><p>"All right cupcakes, listen up!" Coach Hedge shouted, standing in the aisle.</p><p>One of the kids in the seat in front of me yelled; "Stand up Coach Hedge!"</p><p>"I heard that!" Hedge snapped, his eyes trailing to us. He glared at Jason a bit before clearing his throat and focusing back on the other kids. Confusing flooded my mind. Jason didn't recognize us and Hedge didn't recognize him? "We'll be arriving in five minutes! Stay with your partner, don't lose your worksheet, and if any of you cupcakes cause any trouble - I'll send you back the hard way." </p><p>He made a motion of hitting a home run with his bat. "Is he allowed to speak to us like that?" Jason asked.</p><p>"Always does. This is the Wilderness School, where the kids are the animals." I joked, hoping it would snap Jason out of whatever state he was in but it only seemed to confuse him more.</p><p>"This is a mistake." He shook his head. "I'm not supposed to be here."</p><p>Leo was quiet for a moment before laughing. "Yeah right, Jason. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times, Piper didn't steal that BMW."</p><p>I felt an embarrassed flush crawl up my neck. "I didn't steal that car, Leo!"</p><p>Leo rolled his eyes. "Right Pipes, I forgot. You 'talked' the dealer into lending it to you." He gave Jason a look like 'can you believe that?' I mentally rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I hope you got your worksheet, 'cause I used mine for spit wads a few days ago."</p><p>Jason stared at Leo, seemingly searching his face for something. Leo's face reddened a bit and he chuckled as if to break the tension. "Why are you looking at me like that? Someone draw on my face again?"</p><p>Any other time I would have playfully gagged while fangirling on the inside but not this time. Jason didn't have that admiring glint in his eye and his lips weren't curved into that dopey smile. He just looked confused.</p><p>"I don't know you, either of you." Jason frowned.</p><p>"Sure. I'm not your boyfriend, I'm his evil clone." Leo joked. I opened my mouth to reply before Hedge butt in.</p><p>"Leo Valdez!" He called from the front of the bus. "Problem back there?"</p><p>Leo winked at Jason, a slight pink tinting the blonde's cheeks. "Watch this." The Latino smirked. "Sorry Coach! I'm having trouble hearing you, could you use the megaphone?"</p><p>Hedge grunted like he was waiting for an excuse to use it and repeated the question, only, his voice came out like Darth Vader's. The kids cracked up. Hedge tried again but the megaphone said; "The cow says 'moo'!!"</p><p>"Valdez!" Hedge snapped, slamming down the megaphone.</p><p>"God Leo," I covered my hand with my mouth. "How did you do that?"</p><p>The Latino simply slipped a tiny Phillips head screwdriver from his sleeve. "I'm a special boy."</p><p>"Guys seriously." Jason pleaded. "What am I doing here? Where am I going?"</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows. "Jason, are you joking?"</p><p>"No! I have no idea-"</p><p>"Aw yeah, he's joking." Leo interrupted but even he looked concerned. "Jason's probably trying to get me back for the shaving cream on the Jell-O thing, aren't you?"</p><p>Jason stared blankly.</p><p>"Woah, a-...are you serious?" Leo asked, his voice quieter. He tried to grab Jason's hand again but he pulled it away.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Jason said. "I-I can't-"</p><p>"That's it!" Hedge hollered from the front. "The back row has just volunteered to clean up after lunch!"</p><p>All the kids cheered and Leo rolled his eyes, sarcastically muttering; "There's a shocker."</p><p>I kept my eyes on Jason, worried and even a bit hurt. "Did you hit your head or something? You really don't know who we are?"</p><p>Jason shrugged helplessly. "It's worse than that, I don't know who I am."</p><p>The bus dropped us off in front of a big red stucco complex that looked like a museum. Only, in the middle of nowhere. A cold breeze blew across the desert and I shivered, pulling my ski jacket tighter around my body.</p><p>"Okay so, crash course for the amnesiac," Leo started in a helpful tone that said he wasn't going to be helpful at all. "We go to the 'Wilderness School'" Leo made air quotes with his fingers. "Which means we're 'bad kids'. Your family, or the court, or whoever decided you were too much trouble so they shipped you off to this lovely prison - sorry, 'boarding school' - in Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable life skills like running ten miles through the cacti and weaving fake daisies into hats!"</p><p>I nearly chuckled to myself remembering how Leo had used red dirt and smooshed blueberries to dye the daisies and used some other flowers to make himself a rainbow flower crown, me a pink, yellow, and blue choker and Jason a pink, purple, and blue necklace.</p><p>I tuned back into the conversation realizing I had missed whatever Leo had just said. "-okay so the three of us started the semester together. We're totally tight. You do everything I say and give me your dessert and sweatshirts and never get mad at me-"</p><p>"Leo!" I snapped.</p><p>"Right, sorry. Ignore that last part. We really are friends, though." He corrected himself.</p><p>"Well," I cut in. "You and Leo are a little more than friends these past few weeks-"</p><p>Leo slapped a hand over my mouth, both boys' faces burning bright red. "Anyway, we can't tell Coach Hedge about Jason's, uh, memory because he'd more likely than not try to fix him by whacking him across the country. But he needs help. He's probably got like a concussion or-"</p><p>"Yo, Piper." An arrogant voice said from behind me and Dylan walked forward, grabbing my arm and knocking Leo down in the process. "Don't talk to those bottom feeders, you're my partner remember?"</p><p>"Go away, Dylan. I didn't ask to work with you." I grit my teeth.</p><p>"Ah, come on, no need to be like that. It's your lucky day!" He hooked our elbows together and dragged me away. I heard Leo mock Dylan and Jason tell him he's weird then Leo saying something about using his old pick up lines before I got dragged into the group of hormonal assholes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My life had to be either really weird or really awesome with a friend, er, boyfriend like Leo who, my goodness, was the single most attractive person on the planet. He was short, sure, stopping a little below my shoulder but he was cute too. His eyes were a warm, chocolate brown with specks of gold and amber and his hair was curly, seemingly unable to lay down but when I had woken up and his curls had been tickling my cheeks they were so soft and they smelled almost like fire. Not like a bad fire but like the comforting fire of the hearth. His hand was small and if I closed mine it nearly swallowed his whole. He moved around a lot so he was most likely either seriously ADHD or hyped up on enough caffeine for a water buffalo.</p><p>Piper had tanned skin, though not as dark as Leo's, and her cinnamon colored hair was cut choppy and short like she did it herself, which, she probably did. Her eyes couldn't seem to pick a color, changing between green, blue, and brown and occasionally grey. She dressed down as if she wasn't trying to draw attention to her beauty. It didn't really work, though.</p><p>"Jason? Are you listening?" Leo asked and I snapped back into reality, turning to look at him.</p><p>"Huh?" I asked. Truthfully, I hadn't been listening at all. Hedge was lecturing us with his megaphone which occasionally made him sound like a Sith Lord or say something like "The pig says 'oink'!" Leo kept pulling nuts, bolts, and pipe cleaners out of the pocket of an oversized red/orange sweatshirt that, judging by the cursive 'Jason' on one sleeve, might've been mine (it looked great on him too).</p><p>"I asked what you think of this?" He held up a necklace made of thin black rope with three flowers at the bottom. There were silver beads on each side of the flowers, keeping them in order - pink, blue, purple. There was a silver 'J' that hung a little below the flowers as well. It was nice but, had not significance to me.</p><p>"Um, I don't know. It looks nice." I shrugged helplessly.</p><p>Leo frowned in disappointment, pocketing the necklace, sarcastically muttering; "Gracias, cualquier poder superior que haya para hacer de mi novio un amnéso." </p><p>"What does that mean?" I asked and Leo shook his head, running a hand through his curls, silently dismissing the question.</p><p>I shrugged it off, trying to pay attention to the tour which was about the Grand Canyon and the Hualapai tribe who owned the museum. A few girls were pointing at Piper and Dylan and snickering. They looked like the cliche popular girls, wearing matching jeans, pink shirts, and enough make up for a Halloween party.</p><p>"Hey Piper," one girl called. "Does your tribe own this place? Do you get in free if you do a rain dance?"</p><p>Even Dylan laughed at that, the girls cracking up. I couldn't see them but I'm pretty sure Piper was clenching her fists. "My dad's Cherokee, not Hualapai, Isabelle. Of course, you'd know this if you had more than three brain cells."</p><p>Isabelle widened her eyes in mock surprise, resembling an owl with a makeup addiction. "Oh, I'm sorry! Was your mom in this tribe? Oh wait, you never knew your mom."</p><p>Piper charged but before she could hit her, Hedge barked something about being good or he'll break out his bat. The girls continued laughing and making snarky comments.</p><p>"How's it feel to be back on the rez?"</p><p>"Dad's probably to busy to notice."</p><p>"That's probably why she turned klepto."</p><p>An unfamiliar anger boiled in my stomach and I moved to go step in but Leo grabbed my hand and shook his head.</p><p>"You know Piper doesn't like other people fighting her battles, babe. Besides, if they really knew who Piper's dad was they'd be on their knees crying 'we're not worthy!'" Leo joked.</p><p>"Who's her dad?" I asked in confusion and Leo laughed but it had an almost uncertain or upset tone to it.</p><p>"Are you serious? You seriously don't remember your best friend's dad-"</p><p>"I don't remember her, much less her dad." I interrupted and Leo sighed, pulling me along without another word.</p><p>“All right, cupcakes,” Coach Hedge announced. “You are about to see the Grand Canyon. Try not to break it. The skywalk can hold the weight of seventy jumbo jets, so you featherweights should be safe out there. If possible, try to avoid pushing each other over the edge, as that would cause me extra paperwork.”</p><p> The coach opened the doors, and they all stepped outside. The Grand Canyon spread before them, live and in person. Extending over the edge was a horseshoe-shaped walkway made of glass, so you could see right through it. </p><p>“Man,” Leo said. “That’s wicked.” </p><p>I had to agree. Even through the amnesia I couldn't help but be impressed.</p><p>The canyon was bigger and wider than you could appreciate from a picture. They were up so high that birds circled below their feet. Five hundred feet down, a river snaked along the canyon floor. Banks of storm clouds had moved overhead while they’d been inside, casting shadows like angry faces across the cliffs. As far as I could see in any direction, red and gray ravines cut through the desert, like some crazy god had taken a knife to it.</p><p>Suddenly, a strong piercing pain flared behind his eyes. </p><p>Crazy gods, where did that come from?</p><p>There was something important there, I just can't remember what. There was a tingle in the air.</p><p>I'm in danger.</p><p>“You all right?” Leo asked. “You’re not going to throw up over the side, are you? ’Cause I should’ve brought my camera.” </p><p>I grabbed the railing. I was shivering and sweaty, but it had nothing to do with heights. I blinked, and the pain behind my eyes subsided. </p><p>“I’m fine,” I managed. “Just a headache.”</p><p>I could tell Leo didn't believe him by the way his eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned down slightly (which, was the cutest thing ever by the way) but I was thankful that the boy dropped it.</p><p>Thunder rumbled overhead. A cold wind almost knocked him sideways had he not gripped my hand again. </p><p>“This can’t be safe.” Leo squinted at the clouds. “Storm’s right over us, but it’s clear all the way around. Weird, huh?”</p><p>I looked up and saw Leo was right. A dark circle of clouds had parked itself over the skywalk, but the rest of the sky in every direction was perfectly clear. There's something wrong, I thought.</p><p>“All right, cupcakes,” Hedge said to the group, he glanced up at the storm like it made him as uneasy as I was. “Looks like we might have to cut this short so get to work” </p><p>The storm rumbled and my head began to hurt again. Almost as if muscle memory, I reached into my pocket and found a coin. It was the size of a half dollar but was made of gold. On one side there was a picture of a battle-ax. On the other was a man's face wreathed in laurels. The inscription at the bottom read ivlivs.</p><p>“Dang, is that gold?” Leo asked. “You've been holding out on me!”</p><p>I put the coin away,</p><p>Where did it come from, why do I feel like that's important?</p><p>“It’s nothing,” I said, “just a coin.”</p><p>Leo shrugged. Maybe his mind had to keep moving as much as his hands. “Come on,” he said. “Dare you to spit over the edge.”</p><p>***</p><p>I didn't know how to answer any questions on the worksheet. Leo was unhelpful as he was busy making a helicopter out of pipe cleaners.</p><p>“Look at this” he launched the copter. It should have plummeted but instead, the blades actually spun and it made it halfway across the canyon before it spiraled into the void. </p><p>“How’d you do that?” I asked in awe. </p><p>Leo shrugged. “Would’ve been cooler if I had some rubber bands.” </p><p>“Seriously,” I said, “are we dating?”</p><p> “Last I checked.” </p><p>“You sure? What was the first day we met? What did we talk about?” </p><p>“It was …” Leo frowned. “I don’t know exactly. I’ve got ADHD, man. You can’t expect me to remember details.” </p><p>“But I don’t remember you at all. I don’t remember anyone here. What if—” </p><p>“You’re right and everyone else is wrong?” Leo asked. “You think you just appeared here this morning, and we’ve all got fake memories of you?”</p><p>That is exactly what I think. But sounded crazy, even to me and I'm pretty sure I'm losing my mind.</p><p>Everyone here acted like I was supposed to be here, all except for Coach Hedge. </p><p>“Take the worksheet.” I handed Leo the paper. “I’ll be right back.” Before Leo could protest, I headed across the skywalk.</p><p>The group had spread out across the skywalk in pairs, most were either joking or looking like they wanted to throw themselves off the skywalk in boredom. About fifty feet away Piper was trying to fill out her worksheet, but her stupid partner Dylan was hitting on her, putting his hand on her shoulder, and giving her that blinding white smile. She kept pushing him away, and when she saw me she gave me a look like, Throttle this guy for me. </p><p>I motioned for her to hang on. I walked up to Coach Hedge who was leaning on the railing studying the storm clouds. </p><p>“Are you doing this?” the Coach asked me. </p><p>I stepped back, “doing what?</p><p>Did he just ask me if I’m making the storm?</p><p>Hedge glared at him “Look kid, you must have some serious Mist manipulation because everyone here seems to know who you are.” Hedge seemed to be sniffing me and I shifted, A little uncomfortable. "You don't smell like a Monster."</p><p>“You mean… you don't know me?” I said, choosing to ignore that last sentence in favor of keeping my last shred of sanity. “I don't go here?”</p><p>Hedge grunted “I’ve never seen you before”</p><p>I almost wanted to cry. Thank gods I’m not going insane. I'm just in the wrong place. “Look, I don't know how I got here. I just woke up on the bus. All I know is that I shouldn't be here”</p><p>“You're telling the truth.” He decided. "And you're not a monster. So what are you? Who are you? Have you ever heard of the Mist? Half-Bloods?"</p><p>I wanted to scream 'I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU MEAN!!!!' but something told me that wasn't going to help so I answered honestly. " I don't know. I don't know who I am. I can’t remember anything. You’ve got to help me”</p><p>Hedge studied me for a moment. “Take a deep breath. You look like your going to hyperventilate,"</p><p>I hadn't even realized my breathing had quickened. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. It wasn't really working but it satisfied Hedge enough to get him to keep talking.</p><p>“Look, there’s a place for kids like you. And your friends.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘kids like me’? And what are half-bloods and the Mist?” I frowned, A growing headache appearing. I felt like I should know this stuff... But I don't. </p><p>“I can't explain it here. It smells like monster.” his eyes scanned the kids, trying to find something. I noticed that his eyes lingered a bit on Dylan and Piper.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p> “I got a message this morning that there is an extraction squad coming to get you from camp. I’ll explain it when they get here. They said they had a special package to pick up and I’m guessing that that’s you” </p><p>The pain behind my eyes got worse than ever. Half-bloods. Camp. Monsters. I still didn’t understand what this crazy Coach was talking about, but the words were giving my brain a short circuit. It was like my mind was trying to remind me of something but there was a wall stopping it. </p><p>I stumbled, and Hedge caught me. For someone so short he was strong. “Whoa, there. I’ll watch you, too, until the others get here. I’m sure Chas and Chiron can figure this out”</p><p>“Who’s Chase and Chiron?” Jason said. “What camp”</p><p>“You’ll just have to sit tight. The reinforcements should get here in a couple of minutes. Hopeful this goes smoother than—” </p><p>Lightning crackled overhead. The wind picked up with a vengeance. Worksheets flew into the Grand Canyon, and the entire bridge shuddered. Kids screamed, stumbling and grabbing the rails.</p><p>"I just had to say something." Hedge groaned. He yelled over the wind: “Everyone inside! Get off the skywalk!”</p><p>“I thought this thing was stable!” I shouted</p><p>“Under normal circumstances! " Hedge agreed. "Which these aren't! Come on!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⚠MENTIONS OF ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS AND SUICIDE⚠</p><p>The storm above us churned into a miniature hurricane. Funnel clouds snaked toward the skywalk like the tendrils of a monster jellyfish. I felt confusion envelop me and my lungs seemed to close in on themselves, my breathing coming out shorter as all the noise around me sounded as if I was listening to it with my head in a bowl of syrup. The world seemed to tip and I couldn't focus on anything, wanting to just curl up in a ball and cry.</p><p>"Leo?!" I could vaguely hear a voice calling my name. "Leo?!" </p><p>I forced myself to breathe in and out. Try and focus on the voice.</p><p>Nobody has time for your breakdowns right now. A voice in the back of my head snarled. I looked up to see a blurry figure calling my name. My vision cleared and I saw it was Jason.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in something akin to worry.</p><p>You don't deserve his concern. The voice sneered and I bit the inside of my cheek, plastering a fake expression on my face.</p><p>"Okay!" I responded, wobbling to my feet. Jason nodded, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the doors.</p><p>Kids seemed to have the same idea as they screamed and ran for the building. The wind snatched away from their notebooks, jackets, hats, and backpacks. Jason skidded across the slick floor. I lost my balance and almost toppled over the railing, but Jason grabbed my jacket and pulled me back.</p><p> “Thanks, babe!” I yelled before I could stop myself.</p><p>“No problem!" Jason replied, seemingly unfazed, continuing to pull me towards the doors, though it felt as though we were walking in molasses.</p><p>Piper and Dylan were holding the doors open, herding the other kids inside. Piper’s snowboarding jacket was flapping wildly, her dark hair all in her face. She must’ve been freezing, but she looked calm and confident—telling the others it would be okay, encouraging them to keep moving, 'cause that's the kind of person she's always been.</p><p>Jason, Hedge, and I ran toward them, but it was like running through quicksand. The wind seemed to fight us, pushing us back.</p><p> Dylan and Piper pushed one more kid inside, then lost their grip on the doors. They slammed shut, closing off the skywalk. Piper tugged at the handles. Inside, the kids pounded on the glass, but the doors seemed to be stuck.</p><p>“Dylan, help!” Piper shouted angrily. </p><p>Dylan just stood there with an idiotic grin, his Cowboys jersey rippling in the wind, like he was suddenly enjoying the storm. </p><p>“Sorry, Piper,” he said. “I’m done helping.” He flicked his wrist, and Piper flew backward, slamming into the doors and sliding to the skywalk deck.</p><p>“Piper!” Jason tried to charge forward, but the wind was against them, and Hedge pushed him back. “Coach,” Jason said, “Let me go!” </p><p>“Jason, Leo, stay behind me,” he ordered. “Should've known that kid was the monster”</p><p>“What the fuck” I demanded. A paper hit my face, but I swatted it away. “What monster.”</p><p>Hedge's hat blew off, and sticking up from his curly hair were two bumps, like when people got bonked on the head in cartoons. He readied his bat, but the bat wasn't even a bat anymore -  It had turned into a club made from a tree branch. </p><p>Dylan gave him that psycho happy smile. “Oh, come on, Coach. Let the boy attack me! After all, you never were very good at this protector, were you? I’ve been on your team the entire season, and you didn’t even know. You’re losing your touch, old man.”</p><p>Hedge glared, his beady eyes filling with fury. "Oh, I'll show old!" He declared.</p><p>“You think you can protect three half-bloods at once, Grandpa?” Dylan laughed. “Good luck.”</p><p>Dylan pointed at Piper, and a funnel cloud materialized around her. Piper flew off the skywalk like she’d been tossed. Somehow she managed to twist in midair and slammed sideways into the canyon wall. She skidded, clawing furiously for any handhold. Finally, her fingers found a thin ledge about fifty feet down the canyon and hung there by three fingers. </p><p>“Help!” she yelled up. “Please! I'm losing my grip!” </p><p>“Shit!” Hedge cursed as he tossed Jason his club. “I hope you're good at improvising. Keep that thing busy”—he pointed at Dylan—” while I get Piper.”</p><p>“Get her how?” Jason demanded. “Are you going to fly?”</p><p>“Not this time. I’m climbing” Hedge kicked off his shoes, and I almost had a coronary. He didn’t have feet. Instead, there were hooves—goats hooves. </p><p>Those aren’t bumps on his head. Those are horns.</p><p>“You’re a faun,” Jason said. I, on the other hand, had no clue what was going on and wanted my boyfriend and best friend back, my Coach to return to normal again, and maybe a therapist.</p><p>Hedge bleated “Satyr!” he snapped. “Fauns are Roman, but we'll talk about that later.”</p><p>Hedge grunted to himself, jumping over the side and landing on a small ledge. He picked his way through the side of the wall, hooves finding small spaces no bigger than a postage stamp.</p><p>I looked back towards Dylan who smirked and flicked his wrists. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before the wind picked me up and tossed me towards the doors. My body slammed against the door and my head hit it dangerously hard. In my half-conscious state I could hear kids screaming and pounding against the doors. Dylan had placed himself in between Jason and me. </p><p>“Isn’t that cute!” Dylan turned towards Jason “Your turn boy”</p><p>I could barely see Jason, my vision clouding over. There were some parts I could see clearly like Jason throwing the club, the club miraculously twisting in mid air, and Dylan stumbling back with a pained grunt.</p><p>I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. Opening them again the world seemed different, less spontaneous, less random. It was more logical, more intuitive, more... practical. My eyes flicked around, searching for openings or places I could cut in. I noticed the small things. The bottom hinge on the left door was extremely loose, there was a shoelace over by Dylan's foot, the screws and pipe cleaners in my pocket, a piece of paper stuck to the wall with some gum, a pen under my leg.</p><p>I couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing I could see all the small details because I knew it would all help me but I felt like Ladybug from Miraculous. I quietly crawled over to the door, unscrewing the hinge and taking the piece, I moved to retrieve the shoelace from near Dylan's foot and Jason gave me a surprised look. I placed a finger over my mouth motioning him to not say anything, gently pushing the club back in his direction and crawling away. </p><p>I assembled my device almost mindlessly, slipping it under the insanely large gap between the door and the floor. It was a simple little robot with 'send help' stuck to it's chest with gum. The robot didn't even move, but it was enough to get their attention. A few people took one last look at the scene before turning and running the other way. They were either not coming back or coming back with help.</p><p>fingers curled around the club when it rolled next to him but he didn't get a chance to use it. Dylan rose. Blood—golden blood—trickled from his forehead. </p><p>“Nice try boy.” he glared. “But you’ll have to do better than that.”</p><p>The skywalk shuddered. Hairline fractures are spidered across the glass. The kids in the museum stopped baning on the doors, watching in terror. </p><p>Dylan’s body dissolved into smoke as if his molecules were coming unglued. He had the same face, the same brilliant white smile, but his whole form was suddenly composed of swirling black vapor, his eyes like electrical sparks in a living storm cloud. He sprouted black smoky wings and rose above the skywalk. </p><p>If angels were evil, they would look like him. </p><p>“Venti” Jason muttered, he raised his voice “you're a Ventus”.</p><p>How did he know that? </p><p>Dylan laughed, sounding like a tornado tearing off a roof. “I’m glad you're here demigod. I’ve known about your friends for weeks and would have killed them too. But the mistress said a third was coming. And I'll be rewarded greatly for your death!” </p><p>Two more funnel clouds touched down on either side of Dylan and turned into venti.</p><p>I was crouched now, poised to strike with the club resting on my shoulder. I could feel the lack of blood in my face and I could practically hear my bones rattling but I felt a surge of adrenaline and gave Jason a wicked smirk. He nodded slightly, relaying that he got the message: Keep their attention, I'll brain them myself.</p><p>He clenched his fists and prepared to charge but never got the chance. Dylan raised his hands, arcs of electricity bouncing between his hands. He shot one right at Jason's chest. </p><p>Bang! </p><p>Jason landed flat on his back. I nearly screamed, fear enveloping my heart. Almost unnoticeable, though, I could see him lift his head, which was a feat in itself, and look down at his smoking clothes. Surprisingly d miraculously, he had lived. The lighting had gone straight through him and had chosen to exit through his left foot. His shoe was missing and his toes were black with soot. </p><p>The storm spirits howled with laughter. The winds raged. I cursed them and their families in Spanish.</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hedge awkwardly climbing up the cliff with Piper on his back. I was swinging the club as hard as I could to try and fend off the two extra storm spirits, but they were incorporeal. They were just toying with me. And Dylan and a tornado with eyes loomed over Jason. </p><p>“Stop,” Jason croaked. He rose to his feet and I wanted to run over and help him. I was only half sure that his feet would support him.</p><p>“How are you alive?” Dylan demanded. “That was enough lightning to kill twenty men!”</p><p>“My turn,” Jason said.</p><p>He grabbed the coin from his pocket and he flipped the coin into the air. As it tumbled it elongated and when Jason caught it, it was a sword. Wicked sharp and entirely golden. Since when could he do that?</p><p>Dylan backed up, snarling. He looked at his comrades and yelled, “Well? Kill him!” </p><p>Dylan’s lackeys didn’t seem too psyched about that order but they still charged Jason, bodies crackling with electricity.</p><p>Jason swung his sword at the first spirit. His blade passed through and its form disintegrated. The second spirit let loose a bolt of lightning, but Jason’s blade absorbed the charge. Jason stepped in—one quick thrust, and the second storm spirit dissolved into gold powder.</p><p> Dylan wailed in outrage. He looked down as if expecting his comrades to re-form, but their gold dust remained dispersed in the wind. “Impossible! Who are you, half-blood?”</p><p>I dropped my club, eyes wide “Jason, what the…?” </p><p>Then Hedge climbed over the railing and landed on the skywalk, puffing out his chest and bellowing; "Spirits fear me!" Once he saw there was only one left, though, he stamped his hoof and glared at Jason. "Curse it, boy! Why didn't you leave some for me? I like a challenge!"</p><p>“I just fell down the grand freaking canyon, I don't think now is the time to ask for another challenge.” Piper glared, her voice slurred slightly as she crumpled to the ground.</p><p>"Piper!" I rushed over.</p><p>"Fucking goat man." She grumbled.</p><p>Dylan hissed at us, but even I could see the fear in his eyes. “You have no idea how many enemies you’ve awakened, half-bloods. My mistress will destroy all demigods. This war you cannot win.”</p><p>Above us, the storm exploded into a full-force gale. Cracks expanded in the skywalk. Sheets of rain poured down, and me and piper had to grip onto the bricks to keep from getting knocked over.</p><p>A hole opened in the clouds—a swirling vortex of black and silver. </p><p>“The mistress calls me back!” Dylan shouted with glee. “And you, demigod, will come with me!”</p><p>He lunged towards Jason, but I tackled the creature in a ball of energy and anger. Somehow, I managed to connect. We both went sprawling. Piper, Jason, and Hedge surged to help but Dylan screeched in rage and let out a torrent that knocked them backward. Hedge and Jason landed on their butts. Piper’s head smacked the ground and she curled onto her side and groaned. I got the worst of it. I was thrown away from Dylan and tumbled over the railing. He just managed to grab the railing with one hand, but my feet were swinging over the abyss. </p><p>Jason started towards him but Dylan yelled, “I’ll settle for this one!” he grabbed Piper and began to rise pulling her half-conscious behind him. The storm spun faster. </p><p>“Help!” I yelled, “Rope, please? Something?”</p><p>Then I slipped, screaming as I fell. </p><p>Now, I'm not necessarily afraid of death, I'm afraid of the pain before death. Who cares about what'll happen after? None of it will matter.</p><p>I had this foster sister, Summer Larke, she used to say; "remember, when you get dressed, if you die - that will be your forever ghost outfit." She died of cancer when we were 11. </p><p>My favourite foster mom, Sasha Harris, used to say; "life isn't going to wait until you're ready to end. It ends when it ends. But the people who love you will always see you again." She got shot in a drive-by when I was 13.</p><p>My old best friend, Andrew Kleinman Junior (A.J.), had once told me that "you start in the womb, you end in the tomb - it's the circle of life." He died when we were 14, courtesy of his step dad.</p><p>My ex-boyfriend, Jesus Trajilo*, had said "Death is like the divine. No one is quite sure who or what lives behind it because they're all too distracted by the thing itself." I never quite understood what that meant. He committed suicide 7 months ago.</p><p>Just as I was coming to terms with my impending doom something barreled into me. My eyes shot open and I saw a familiar blonde clinging to me. I actually felt anger rise up in my stomach. What the hell is he doing here?! Doesn't he understand the concept of death?!</p><p>Suddenly the wind died. I felt my screaming turn into frantic gasping.</p><p>“J-Jason” I managed. </p><p>Jason slowly opened his eyes. We weren’t falling. We were floating in midair, a hundred feet above the river. </p><p>Jason readjusted his grip on me so that we were pressed up against each other, his hands around my middle section and me scrunched into his chest. my heart was beating rapidly, but for two completely different reasons. We were pressed together tight. Jason's heart was beating so hard I could feel it, or maybe that was my own. </p><p>I felt blood rush to my face and saw Jason's cheeks tint a little pink. That made me feel a bit better and I smiled. “How did you—” I said. </p><p>“I didn’t,” he said. “I think I would know if I could fly…”</p><p>But you don't even know who you are.</p><p>I let out an embarrassing yelp as we shot up a few feet, then laughed a bit. It wasn't... terrible.</p><p>“The air is supporting us,” he said.</p><p>“You should tell it to support us more so we can get out of here,” Leo said. </p><p>Jason looked down. I looked up. The storm clouds had dissipated and the ones that were still there looked less volatile than before. Still, there was no guarantee that the Venti were gone and had left Grover and a barely conscious Piper up there. </p><p>You shouldn't feel like this. That annoying little voice chided. He doesn't remember you. He doesn't like you anymore and maybe he never did. Maybe you should-</p><p>I wanted to strangle that voice. It's not physically possible but I'd find a way.</p><p>I cleared my throat “Come on man we gotta get up there,” I said “Can you—”</p><p>“Let’s see,” Jason said. We shot skyward.</p><p>I might have thought riding the winds was cool if it weren’t for the terrifying events that preceded it. As soon as we landed on the skywalk we ran towards Piper. </p><p>I turned her over. Her choppy hair was covered in gold dust and her face was pale and sweaty. </p><p>“Stupid... Dylan” she muttered. </p><p>“Where did he go?” Jason asked.</p><p>Piper pointed upward “Hedge never came down. Please tell me Dylan wasn’t actually hitting on me” </p><p>“Several times, unfortunately,” I frowned. </p><p>Piper groaned louder and made a fake gagging noise. “What happened? There were tornado guys and a golden sword… I hit my head too hard.”</p><p>Jason walked over to the sword. He picked it up off the skywalk and tossed it up in the air. Mid spin it shrank and the coin landed in his hand. </p><p>“What?” Piper said slowly</p><p>“Yeah Jason, you seemed like you knew what those spirits were—”</p><p>“Venti” Jason interrupted “Storm spirits”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. And then you went all Superboy… who are you”</p><p>He shook his head. “I’ve been trying to tell you that I don't know ”</p><p>The storm had dissipated. The other Wilderness School kids were looking at them in horror as security guards worked fruitlessly on the locks.</p><p>“Grover said he needed to protect three people,” Jason remembered. “I think he meant us.”</p><p>“And then the demon looking thing Dylan turned into” I shuddered</p><p>“God I can't believe it was hitting on me,” Piper said, propped up on her elbows “he called us… what demigods ?” </p><p>“Don't know what demi means, but I’m not feeling too godly. You guys feelin’ godly?” </p><p>There was a crackling sound and more cracks appeared in the skywalk.</p><p>“We need to get off this thing,” Jason said. “Maybe if we—”</p><p>“Ohh-kay” Piper interrupted, “Do you guys also see flying horses” </p><p>At first, I didn’t see them but then in the east, I spotted a pair of winged animals, horses with twenty-foot wingspans. Behind them was a brightly painted box with two wheels: a chariot. </p><p>“Reinforcements,” he said. “Hedge said there would be an extraction squad coming to get us” </p><p>“Extraction squad?” I helped Piper struggle to her feet. “That sounds painful.”</p><p>“And where are they extracting us to?” Piper asked.</p><p>The chariot landed at the opposite end of the skywalk and I finally accepted that I have lost my mind.</p><p>*Jesus Trajilo - pronounced 'Hey-Seuss Trah-He-Low'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Roxie! Roxanne! We're going to the Grand Canyon, Annabeth said she got a vision telling her to go there." Butch said as he ran up to me. I nod and grab some blue toast. </p><p> "Let's go," I say and Butch leads me to Annabeth.</p><p>In case you're wondering, I'm Roxanne Jackson. Daughter of Artemis and Sally Jackson. My biological mom, Artemis, gave me up for adoption at 2 and my adoptive mom, Sally, has taken care of me since. Poseidon blessed me because apparently, and I quote, "any child of Sally's is a child of mine. "</p><p> "Come on, Roxie. Hop in," Annabeth said as she flicked the navigation system. I got in the back of the chariot and we were off to the Grand Canyon.</p><p>~At the Grand Canyon~</p><p>Me and Annabeth jumped out of the chariot before it stopped and ran up to the three kids wielding our daggers and swords respectively.</p><p> "Where is he," I demanded. I had on a starry cloak with black leggings so I couldn't've looked to nice.</p><p> "Where's who?" The blonde asked confused. Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to the Latino Elf and the Pretty Girl.</p><p> "What about your protector? Gleeson Hedge?" Annabeth asks not-so-politely.</p><p> "Got taken by some tornado things," The Latino Elf said.</p><p>"Venti, storm spirits." The blonde said. I raised an eyebrow.</p><p> "You mean Anemoi Theulloi? That's the Greek term," I said. When I realized I wasn't going to get anything out of these kids I rolled my eyes and walked over to the pegasi.</p><p> "Hey Porkpie, Dallas," I smiled at my Pegasus. A bright blue haired horse with pale white wings and chocolate colored eyes. I didn't name him, my best friend Charlie did.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Bossette, you got any sugar cubes? " Porkpie whined.</em>
</p><p><em>"Or donuts? " Dallas asked hopefully. </em>I shook my head.</p><p> "Nope, sorry guys. But if you want some jellybeans..." I heard the glass crack more and raced over to Butch and the three kids. I heard, 'Percy Jackson ' before I barked; "Get in the fucking chariot!"</p><p> " Yes ma'am, " the Latino Elf squeaks, the blonde boy nods timidly and walks to the chariot, and Pretty Girl held my gaze. Her eyes were beautiful, kaleidoscope, changing from brown to blue to green to brown again.</p><p> "I don't know you, but I think we'll get along just fine." I crack a small smile and the girl smirks before I deadpan. "No seriously, if you value your life get in the chariot," Pretty Girl nodded and rushed to the chariot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wish I could say that picture is me laughing. I wish I could say that we're not flying through the sky in a chariot pulled by Pegasi. I wish I could say that I'm not scared of my mind. </p><p>key word: wish.</p><p>Because, I can't. I'm not happy, we are in the sky, and I am terrified. With that being said, I zoned out, again, during the chariot ride while talking to the pegasi. Don't judge! I have ADHD people! </p><p>Bosette, Bosette! Porkpie called me.</p><p> "Yeah, Porky?" I asked. Porkpie rolled his eyes, as best as a horse could roll his eyes, and continued.</p><p>You got any apples? Or anything? We're tired. Dallas flipped his mane. I'm tired. Porkpie corrected.</p><p>No, I'm tired too, but there's something behind us, Dallas neighs.</p><p> "Left wheel's on fire!" The blonde boy, Jason, said. I nodded and sighed.</p><p> "Fucking great," I splashed the fire out but then, the pegasi lost height.</p><p>Tired... I heard Dallas say before we were falling to the ground. </p><p> "PORKPIE! DALLAS!" I screamed. Yeah, I was am scared of heights but the pegasi are my top priority.</p><p>We're trying, Bosette Porkpie says. I sigh.</p><p>"Stop. Don't worry, I'll get the water to hold us. Y'all need a break, " I tell them and they nod thankfully. I feel a tug in my gut and a jet of water shaped like a net, catches us. I hold it until we're about 20 feet up and then let go. Once in the water, I smile at the Naiads and they giggle and wave with bright blushes. I cock my head but shrug. Naiads are weird.</p><p>They lift me up onto the shore and, since I can't just stay dry like Percy, I will all the water off me and go over and do the same for Piper. She nods and is given warmth from a giant leaf blower. Ask no questions and you will receive no lies.</p><p> "You good?" I ask as I get a warm fuzzy feeling when she smiles at me. Annabeth was talking to Will Solace who was yelling about the chariot. Annabeth sighed and apologized, looking absolutely defeated.</p><p> "Well," Drew walked forward in a camp shirt and jeans scanning the newbies. "I hope their worth the trouble."</p><p> She didn't give the elf boy, Leo, the time of day, looked at Jason like he was worthy of her time, and scrunched her nose up at Piper, who I quickly realized was leaning on my shoulder. My face turned an uncommon shade of red and I narrowed down my reasons to fever and the fading adrenaline rush.</p><p>Piper and Drew argued a bit, Annabeth shut them up, Leo got claimed, Jason has a tattoo, like mine, and says he doesn't know where he got it, like me, and looks completely lost, like me. And I think Jason and Annabeth are the only other two people who realized, this is going to be a looong day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright, I'm back, and fast forward to the present: Piper and Jason got claimed, Thalia (my Lieutenant) is Jason's sister, Hera and Jason do not like each other, me and Jason died for a few split seconds, Piper charmspoke Leo and Jason out of a really big mess, Annabeth is helping me and Leo build a flying warship as well as coming with us on it, Jason and Leo are dating, I think might be in love with Piper -</p><p>Wait, WHAT?! No, scratch that. I don't fall in love. We're just becoming really good friends. Yup, that's it. Nothing more. Right?</p><p>Also, me and Jason come from some Roman camp in california and we're like 96% sure that's where Percy is.</p><p> "Uh, Roxie, can I get some help here?" Leo asked me as we were the last people in the bunker working on the Argo ll. </p><p> "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry." I replied suddenly after a beat of silence.</p><p> "Thanks. What's up, anyway? Something on your mind? I hope it's not me, the rejection would suck." Leo joked.</p><p> "Haha, Jingles, real funny." I retorted. </p><p> "Jingles?" Leo looked mildly amused.</p><p> "Yeah, because you look like an elf and elves have stupid names in the North Pole." </p><p> "Whatever, can you just answer my question? "</p><p> "Well, there's just a lot of things going on right now. I joined the Hunters, what would Percy say about that? I mean, I haven't seen him since we were kids. What does he even look like anymore? I just... I miss him. Oh, and I think I might severely like Piper." I blurted</p><p> "Percy is still your brother, he loves you no matter what. Besides, don't feel bad about joining the hunters. You're working with the best of the best, and your mom." Leo supplied. "But uh, with the whole Piper thing, we've got a few months left before we go to camp. Maybe I could help."</p><p> "I don't know whether to be worried or relieved at that volunteer. " I sighed as I shook my head with a well concealed smile. Leo's face broke out in a smile. </p><p> "Operation Roxper is a go." I looked at him weirdly. "The ship name is a work in progress. As if you could come up with a better name for me and Jason."</p><p> " Leason, Cloudelf, Firestorm, Valgrace, need I go on? " I raised an eyebrow.</p><p> "Shut up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey." Roxie smiled, falling into step with me on the way to Bunker 9.</p><p>"Hey." I greeted with a slight smile. "What's up?"</p><p>"Nothing much. Just a little anxious." Roxie shrugged nonchalantly but I didn't have to be some kind of mind reader to know she was lying. She's about to see her brother in less than a week! A brother she hasn't seen in nearly 8 years!</p><p>"Do you... wanna talk about it?" I asked tentatively. Roxie cringed a little.</p><p>"Uh... no, not really." She denied and I nodded, the both of us silently continuing our walk. The conversation between us didn't flow like it does when she's talking to Leo or Piper or Annabeth. She's hesitant around me. The only connection we really have is being children of the Big Three, having a mostly absent sibling, and being Roman. And that's that.</p><p>When we got to the Bunker, Roxie punched a few numbers into a keypad Nyssa had installed so not only fire users could get in the Bunker. It was actually quite impressive how there was a system now. The keypad worked so that the hours of service were 9:00 am - 9:00 pm but if you had a Camp Card (which is something Jake made and only counselors, Chiron, and Mr. D had it) you could get in from 7:30 am - 9:00 pm. </p><p>The rock/door thing opened and the sounds of machinery and the smell of motor oil filled my nose. "I'm going to go find Annabeth." Roxie said.</p><p>"Okay." I waved, looking around. Suddenly there was the sound of something crashing and someone screamed "contra!" I rushed over to the back of the Bunker as Leo glared at what looked to be a fried engine. </p><p>"Estúpido.. pedazo de basura... ni siquiera cabe en el maldito capó." He muttered to himself, kicking it out of the way and dug through a chest full of scrappy old parts. I raised an eyebrow in amusement, leaning on the door frame silently and watching him angrily work.</p><p>Leo made a triumphant noise, pulling something out of the chest and connecting it to the engine causing it to roar to life. I jumped a little and Leo laughed happily, turning slightly and jumping when he saw me. Then, his face lit up and he smiled. "Hey Jason!"</p><p>"Hey." I grinned, walking into the room. "What're you building?"</p><p>"Harley's tenth birthday is a few weeks after we leave so I'm building his present now and just going to have Nyssa give it to him on his birthday." Leo explained and I felt warmth blossom in my chest as a goofy smile crawled it's way onto my face. I cleared my throat a bit, lowering my blush before I spoke again.</p><p>"What is it?" I asked and Leo's eyes lit up. He rushed around the room, excitedly pointing at pieces I don't know what the heck meant and speaking quickly as he seemed to be explaining what they were. I caught engine, kart, wheels, Harley, and wrench. When he stopped to breathe I laughed a bit, pretending like I understood everything he just talked about and instead piecing two and two in my head.</p><p>"Soooo, you're making Harley a car?"</p><p>"Vegetable Oil Powered Go Kart but basically, yeah." Leo corrected. I felt the corners on my lips move upwards in a smile.</p><p>"That's really sweet of you." I complimented.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I wanted him to have the best 10th birthday he could." My boyfriend sighed a bit. "I'm still working through this whole... family thing and I want to be a good big brother. I just... don't know how." </p><p>I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling him into my chest and resting my chin on his head. "I think you're doing a great job."</p><p>Leo hugged me back, his curls tickling my cheek. "Thanks Jase." I smiled to myself for probably the 100000th time in 20 minutes, pulling back.</p><p>"No problem." </p><p>Leo grinned up at me, getting on his tiptoes and pecking me on the cheek before patting my chest playfully. "You're such a sap, Sparky." He joked.</p><p>"Sure~." I drawled, rolling my eyes.</p><p>hi!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently I've just completely forgotten😅 I added three chapters to the beginning of the book so if it says like 6 pages were added but all you see is this measly chapter, that's why :) also, why isn't 'Jason Grace is a Simp' a valid tag?? I'll fill it myself if I have to, it will validate itself!✨ anyways, stay safe and stay lovely everyone!!❤</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>